


Lip (Sync) Battle with Twenty One Pilots

by FanficIsLove



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Confessions, Daddy Kink, Kissing, Lip Sync Battle, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Original work - Freeform, Unoriginal prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: When Twenty One Pilots are invited to compete in a lip sync battle, they both get a little more than they bargained for...





	

To Tyler and Josh, receiving the invite for them to verse each other on Lip Sync Battle was quite a shock; of course they said yes. After all, battling your best friend and fellow band member in front of a live audience to be broadcasted on TV and quite possibly the whole internet forever until the end of time wouldn't be so bad... right?

In the weeks leading up to the taping, Josh practised harder than he ever had for anything in his life. He desperately didn't want to mess anything up (he chose comical songs, naturally, all the while making sure they weren't too fast, just in case) for himself, Tyler or the show's host and audience. During the time given for this, he very rarely saw Tyler. When he had asked him how rehearsals were going, he was blown off completely and the subject was changed. Thankfully, his songs had gone without incident and he felt he could relax on the provided bar stool, awaiting the signal that they were back on air and consequently Tyler's and the very final performance. The sets changed during the break, but Josh didn't see Tyler whatsoever until he was introduced by name and a bright light was shone upon him and a plastic chair to his left.

Clad in black jeans and a white, overly-baggy tank top, Josh nearly melted; only because of the lack of air conditioning, of course - nothing else. Tyler's face was so serious, Josh had begun to worry about him. That was, until the song started playing. With the first few electronic beats of the song, Josh knew what it was instantly and sighed, deflated and defeated.

'Feeling Myself' by Nicki Minaj and Beyoncé - why would he have expected anything different?  
"Oh my..." Josh shook his head and mumbled under his breath - still caught in the microphone, mind - in disbelief.

Through the beginning of the song, before the lyrics started, Tyler readied himself by shuffling slightly and playing with his shirt. Once Beyoncé's part began, Tyler dropped onto the chair, gripped onto the back tightly and - far too smoothly for the person he was, or at least what Josh knew of him - rolled his hips forward into the bend of the plastic in time with the music, sending Josh' mind spiralling. Why had Tyler chosen this song, out of all the other ones he could have? And why was it making him feel such a peculiar way? He sat beside the host who was just about pissing himself with laughter at Josh's reaction and Tyler's song choice, watching with unintentional intent and intrigue as his friend's crotch rubbed slightly - just enough - against an inanimate object and prayed to whatever higher power there was that the song would pass without incident. Having never been of the luckier sort, Josh didn't have too much faith in this alone.

Nicki's rap began and Tyler hopped off of the chair, landed steady on his feet and began swaying his body with the beat and stepped confidently towards the stool Josh was sat on. He gulped, desperate for what he thought was going to happen not to happen by some miracle. In one untroubled motion, Tyler slut-dropped to the floor with Nicki's "jack rabbit" line, letting his hands fall and rest on his knees through his tight jeans, rubbing in a cirle motion as he stood back up and continued his hypnotic movement towards the drummer. Upon arriving, Tyler summoned him with a 'come hither' finger and he obeyed, standing shakily, meanwhile contemplating how easy it would be to run off stage and never look back. Taking too much time in his own head, Josh suddenly didn't have a choice in the matter as the host splayed a hand out on his back and gave him a firm shove, landing him before a smugly grinning Tyler. Grabbing Josh's mauve tie, he pulled him along to the chair. He waited for a beat, apparently having arrived just seconds too early, and premeditatedly pushed Josh into the chair with the finishing of the line, "wax off".

Shocked and taken aback, Josh could do nothing but watch as Tyler draped a hand on his shoulder and walked around the chair, footsteps keeping up with the music all the while. As he moved, the hand on his shoulder languidly stretched a couple of fingers and caressed Josh's jawline. Coming back around when Nicki finished the first part of her rap, Tyler flung himself onto the floor and spread Josh's already limp legs apart, looking up at him through his innocent enough eyelashes. As Beyoncé started up, Tyler went down, that meaning he kept Josh's legs far enough apart for a good view and began bouncing up and down on the floor on his knees in a seductive leap-frog motion. When her lyrics changed and the previously unbroken eye contact was cut, Tyler jumped from the floor, and elegantly danced like a snake charmer to the far edge of the stage, the hands slipping and sliding up and down and all around his body earning a massive roar and applause from the crowd that went silent when 'asked' by Beyoncé in the song, only getting louder when requested to carry on.

The following slow build-up from Nicki left Tyler with more than enough time to make his way back to Josh, doing another quick drop before meeting Josh's eyes that were still focused intently on him, and him only. In time with "he said, 'damn, Nicki, it's tight'", Tyler plopped himself back on Josh's lap with his own legs open wide, slowly leaning in to wrap his arms around Josh's stiff neck. Coming in closer to Josh's ear, Tyler whispered something along the lines of "loosen up, baby" that apparently wasn't intended to and didn't catch on the mic, meeting Josh's delightfully frightened-but-definitely-interested-in-more eyes again. He slid his whole body forward, meeting Josh's crotch with his own before stopping abruptly. Accidentally, Josh let slip a small whine that he thought he got away with until he saw Tyler's contented smirk, the unintentional reaction only making him grind down against Josh once more, hoping to emit another embarassing sound. Much to his dismay, Josh kept up his pokerface and the infuriatingly silent vocals during the rest of the grinding session. Unsatisfied, Tyler continued the same way until Nicki's final line in the current verse and, following her direct lead, brought his lips to Josh's ear and whispered "daddy" in a way that seemed all-too familiar for a self-proclaimed heterosexual man, turning the drummer's face the same iridescent colour as his hair, especially after noticing a growing heat somewhere it shouldn't have been - not because of his best friend, at least.

Proudly, Tyler hopped off and walked to the back of the chair in a similar manner as he had before, swinging his hips in an exaggerated but not unappreciated manner as he went. When he arrived, he lay his hands on Josh's shoulders and rhythimcally rubbed them, effectively giving Josh a momentary massage (a good one, at that) and bent down, slightly out of time with the music for the first time in his whole performance, beginning to nip and tug at Josh's sensitive earlobe, forcing Josh to glue his eyes tightly shut through fear of falling off of the edge of the world. Tyler was using Josh's weak spot to his advantage, and he knew it. Unable to trust himself to keep quiet, Josh tried to ignore the sensation entirely and look at the audience.

It didn't help.

The vast majority of them were looking at Tyler, which made him look at Tyler. Then, the others were looking at the host... who was looking at Tyler, which made him look at Tyler. It dawned on him that there was no way out; he had to go for it. Maybe if he put in his all, it would break the chain of uncomfortable events. Or maybe he had watched one too many terrible sci-fi films.

However, he had his mind set. So when Tyler sat back down on his lap and restarted his heavy grinding, he quickly took charge and grabbed the younger by his hips, taking the high-pitched inhale but no resistance as a good sign. Tyler had his chest almost right against Josh's face, leaving the drummer with no visuals or facial cues to go on. Left with only verbal and audio, Josh decided it was enough to continue on. Tyler's hips and bulge met his own in a way that was so very nearly poetic and left him at a serious loss for words - it was a good thing his turn was over. He could only imagine the struggles Tyler was going through, what with how loud Tyler was in general. The idea nearly put a knowing smirk on his face. Nearly.

Suddenly realising where they were, Josh tried to step back and look at the situation from the point of view of an audience member (or, even worse, the host) and felt his face heating up immensely. As the music was gradually turned down by someone behind the scenes, Josh had time to reflect on what had just happened.

Had he really just engaged in a heated grinding/lap dance/whatever the hell that was session with his best friend? Yes, he had. And on top of that, he had liked it... a lot. He could have sworn that Tyler had too, but he didn't have any more time to ponder upon it as the host broke both the silence and his train of thought.  
"And Josh!" He said, obviously continuing on from a conversation Josh had been too occupied to pay attention to, "What do you think? Who won?"  
"Uhh..." Josh's mind was completely blank, only replaying images and small clips of what had just happened. "Tyler."  
The host laughed heartily and Josh made accidental eye contact with Tyler, trying to look away nonchalantly but getting caught on his chapped, partially opened, pink lips. Josh's face flushed for a time that he had lost count of. Before he could comprehend what was going on, he was essentially being wheeled off the stage by a member of the show's crew and into their shared dressing room, briefly seeing Tyler in a similar position, hot on his heels.

As the crew left, he found himself all alone with Tyler and he noticed the air was of a mild temperature yet made him feel like he was suffocating in outer space. Unable to bring himself to speak or even meet Tyler's eye, he tried to play off their exchange as nothing more than a game taken too far. Josh sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone, turning flight mode off and scrolling through his apps, not having a brain functioning well enough to do anything more productive or convincing. However, his attention was completely taken off of the icons when he felt Tyler sit right beside him, creating a comfortable dip in the couch. Josh felt a weight near enough resting on his shoulder and glanced over to find Tyler with his right arm on the couch and his hand holding his head up, staring at Josh with a confusing expression on his face. Josh tried to ignore him by going back to his phone, but he found himself incapable of doing so. Giving up, Josh allowed the arm holding his phone to fall to his side, laying it on the arm of the chair and sighing, letting his eyes fall shut. This peace didn't last long, though, as Tyler started running his fingers through the faded red locks, making him shiver. Josh froze under the touch but Tyler was, apparently, only just getting started.

Throwing one leg over Josh's lap, Tyler positioned himself on top of Josh and pinned him down with his steady weight, making Josh look up at him. Admiring the god-like man underneath him, Tyler couldn't help himself as he cupped Josh's cheek and brought their lips within inches of each other.  
"What're you doing?" Josh asked in a hushed tone, looking up ever-so-slightly cross-eyed at Tyler. Looking into the chocolatey eyes, Josh saw Tyler, but he was expressing an emotion he had never seen him experience before. No matter how much he tried to deny it, it looked desperately lustful.  
Josh had no time to say anything more (not that he could have if he wanted to - his vocals were far too shaky for that) before Tyler had their lips locked, capturing and swallowing any noise he tried to make. At first, Josh tried to fight it. He tried to tell himself that he didn't want it - that he shouldn't - but he did. He had never been a liar prior, and he wasn't about to start now. Bringing his hands to hold Tyler's stubbly face in place, Josh kissed him back needily. Sensing the reciprocation, Tyler did tenfold, dipping his head slightly as he was too tall on Josh's lap.

Much slower than it had started, the kiss ended and they broke apart, consciously providing enough to give room to talk without the overwhelming temptation to kiss again. Josh collected himself just enough so that he could form actual coherent words and sentences, rather than the embarassing whines he could feel at the back of his throat. After letting them sit in the quiet for a moment, Josh finally thought it time for him to speak.  
"Tyler?" He shuffled awkwardly under both Tyler's weight and gaze. "Are you drunk?"  
Tyler giggled, seeming somewhat more his normal self after their encounter no more than two minutes ago. "No. Are you?"  
"No." Josh was glad that that was cleared up, at least. One question down, approximately fifteen hundred more to go.  
Subconsciously, Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler's lithe frame and pulled him towards himself, bringing them impossibly closer together. Taking comfort in this, Tyler took to stroking Josh's colourful hair once more, all the while keeping a watchful eye on the drummer's face. Words failing to form properly and refusing entirely to exit past Josh's lips, he took to shutting his eyes instead. Everything seemed easier when it ceased to exist at all - in terms of vision, anyway. In reality, Tyler was still there and the weight on his lap did not shift, no matter how dark things may have looked. Eventually, after a prolonged silence, Josh felt Tyler begin to shuffle awkwardly on top of him.  
"Josh?"  
Josh peeled his eyes open slightly to grasp what was going on around him, finding a much more anxious Tyler in place of the one he had seen before. "Yeah?"  
"Are you- was that okay?" Tyler sounded so unsure, and Josh felt like a complete idiot for making him feel in such a misconstrued way. Though he knew what Tyler was getting at, he didn't dare voice anything through fear of it coming out in the wrong way.  
"Yes." He sighed, sounding more hopelessly deflated and like an adolescent girl after her first kiss than he had originally intended it to. "God, yes."  
Tyler relaxed under his touch, exhaling a warm, minty breath onto Josh's face. "Good. So, would you mind if I-" he paused, momentarily losing confidence in what he was going to say, only to pick back up a beat later, "Can I kiss you again?"  
Josh nodded quickly to Tyler's utmost pleasure. Though having known what was coming, he was still taken off guard when Tyler crashed their lips together just as before, this time with more certainty of what he wanted and that they both did, ridding himself of the terrible knot in his stomach that was the fear of rejection. Having had somewhat of a warning beforehand, Josh could actually do something this time around. Presented with so many ideas of what he could do that he knew would be okay by the both of them, Josh had more than enough time to do them all (kissing wise, nothing more - not until he knew Tyler definitely wanted to, at least) as their show had finished and they had a while before they had to be back on the bus.

Slipping his hands down Tyler's sides, Josh could feel the heat radiating from Tyler's core. It was taunting him: telling him that he couldn't touch it, and that he should just give up. Determined, Josh slid both hands under Tyler's black shirt and gripped him firmly to further prove his point to the metaphorical menace within the singer. His palms felt like they were on fire, and Tyler's back only added fuel to the raging flames. Shovelling more coal into the embers meant Josh had almost no control over what he did next. Almost. Using his nails to draw pretty red lines to mark Tyler as his own, he drew a sharp breath from the singer as he had intended and used his time wisely. In the split second of Tyler's open mouth, Josh managed to slip his tongue in and searched Tyler as though he were a thief that Josh knew had stolen something from him. In reality, this wasn't far from the truth: Tyler had completely robbed Josh of his morals and self-control, but he loved it. Josh felt him shiver and thought it a good sign, but still he craved more. He craved a closer proximity, and less layers between their madly beating hearts. He wanted to not just touch Tyler, but to feel him - no, he needed to. He felt he would die without it.

The perpetual feeling only grew as the time went on and soon enough Josh found himself parting them to tug his shirt over his head. To his surprise, Tyler's hands were pulling at the fabric in an attempt to complete the same task. Immediately after his shirt hit the floor, Tyler pounced once more, this time with lips and tongues and teeth and hands and everything. Josh could sense a definite shift in his enthisiasm and mannerisms within the seconds it took for him to rid himself of the thin fabric that kept them from being even closer. Somewhat concerned, Josh reluctantly forced himself to stop and keep them apart with an outstretched hand as he spoke.  
"Is this okay?" He asked, hoping he didn't look too worried or unsure for it to ruin the mood.  
"I'm going to go with yes." Tyler answered sarcastically, running a hand quickly up Josh's arm. "Need more, Joshie." Josh would have ususally cringed at the childish nickname, but for some inexplicable reason now it was sounding incredibly hot with the way it rolled so easily off of Tyler's tongue. "Need you." No matter how much Josh knew he wanted to give in and over to Tyler completely, some sensible part of his mind knew they couldn't do anything more until they had a definite space and a lesser designated time schedule.  
"Ty..." He half-whispered, half-whined. "You know we can't." Tyler gave him puppy dog eyes, earning no more than a sigh, a shaking of a head and a long pause of reconsideration from Josh. "Wait."  
As his hesitation promised, Josh picked Tyler up with ease and tipped him onto his back, rough enough to let him know who was in charge, but gently as to not frighten the already euphorically shaking man. The firm impact of his collision with the couch caused Tyler's lips to part and let a soft noise out, sending Josh's mind whirling even more than it already had been previously. He took a moment to appreciate the sight before him: a beautifully disshevilled Tyler with his legs behaving seemingly uncontrollably, spread wide open and inviting, drawing Josh closer, though the look on the singer's face was what drove Josh utterly insane. With his iris' now darkened with the reciprocated pouring emotions and pure adrenaline coarsing through the singer, Tyler looked absolutely feral. Having lost all self-contol, Josh dove back in and joined them once more in a passionate kiss, something slipping between their mouths as pleads for much more. Josh complied and found his fingers already fumbling with Tyler's loose shirt with the aim of pulling it over his head as quickly as possible. Noticing Josh's task at hand, Tyler focused part of his attention on aiding him and slipped the fabric over his head, breaking the kiss only for a split second before wrapping his arms around Josh's neck and attempting to bring him in closer. Giving in, Josh busied his hands with wriggling underneath Tyler and digging the tips of his nails into the newly-freed smooth skin there, causing Tyler to arch his back dramatically and release a somewhat embarassing noise partly into Josh's mouth and the otherwise silent dressing room. Praying that no one had heard and would come rushing in to 'help', Tyler continued on like nothing had happened. While Tyler was content with carrying on with the current affair, Josh had other ideas; he decided it high time to further both of their intentions and desires.

Pulling his head away from Tyler's but keeping his place between the deliciously spread legs with his nails in his back, Josh put on a condescending voice. "You have no idea what that dance of yours did to me." He looked Tyler dead in the eye, seeing a pathetic yet inviting expression as his reaction of the lack of intimacy. "So naughty, pretty boy." He tutted, causing Tyler to squirm beneath him under the effects of his newly-accquired nickname (that he decidedly liked, very much so).  
Tyler said nothing as he feebly attempted to pull Josh back down by his hair, being held at an annoying distance by Josh who simply smirked and shook his head, clearly indicating that he should try again with a different approach. Thinking of how he had gotten his own way before, Tyler put on his most convincing puppy dog eyes, but to no avail.  
"I'm not angry, just disappointed, Ty." He said and shook his head, managing with surprising ease to pick the younger up from his place and sit him on his lap. "But we all know what happens to boys who misbehave, don't we?" Tyler let out a prior witheld breath of hot air onto Josh's face, barely able to contain himself with all of the excitement and blood pumping x10 through his veins. He thought that he had a pretty good idea of where Josh was going with his train of thought, so his utmost confusion was understandable when Josh simply shook him off and stood up, fiddling with some things in his pocket before pulling out his phone and reading a text as though nothing whatsoever had just happened. "We have to go back to the bus."  
Tyler couldn't comprehend. Why had Josh seemed so into their little affair not even a minute ago, and now looked the same as he always did? Shouldn't he have looked and felt like Tyler: hot and bothered, willing to do anything to relieve himself of the major problem they had caused together? Was Josh even aroused in the slightest? Or had everything just been an experiment of sorts, of which Josh had finally made up his mind that he didn't like? Tyler's want-intoxicated mind could only think of one way to find out.

Standing up to be beside his fellow bandmate, Tyler clutched onto his shoulder and leaned in close to his ear, feeling the longer colourful hairs tickling the side of his face. Before he risked speaking aloud, he checked within him that his voice was just the right pitch and contained heaps of sweetness to it and let his following words float out effortlessly.  
"But Daddy, I want to ride you."  
In any other circumstance, Tyler would have cringed immensely at the filth he was allowing himself to speak and more than likely never would have been seen in the light of day ever again, hiden beneath masses of pillows and any other items he could find. However, what with how needy he was currently and how badly he needed something - anything, anything at all - he had no problem doing just that and more. More, of course, meant that he swiftly snaked his arm around Josh's tight waist and rested it expectantly on the bulge in his pants, the doubtful part of his mind wishing that Josh was serious about his intentions before, rather than them being a complete joke that Tyler had misread completely. A single silent moment passed and almost stopped Tyler's heart from beating, only to restart it when Josh inhaled deeply and span around, gripping Tyler's face in his heated palms and plunging them into one of the single hottest kisses in Tyler's entire life. From the hands wandering across his body and eating up every inch of him to the minute detail he couldn't help but notice of Josh's tongue prodding his own in a momentary battle for dominance that was really rather quite pointless, seeing as how he had already had Tyler panting and calling him dirty names he swore he would never repeat outside of the room it took place in. Virtually melting in Josh's strong arms like a poor damsel in distress, Tyler was completely taken aback when Josh pulled away, leaving him just as confused as the first time. Sensing Tyler's now apparent discomfort with having seemingly been rejected twice in less than sixty seconds, Josh thought it high time to explain.  
"Patience is a virtue, pretty boy." He tutted, pulling a limp Tyler languidly by his arm and leading him out to their bus, "And I think it time we taught you how to behave nicely."  
Tyler had but one qualm left unresolved, and it seemed that Josh knew.  
"Oh, and I do hope you'll follow through on that promise, baby." Tyler he was referencing his suggestion from before, "I look forward to it."  
Tyler nodded eagerly, almost tripping over his own feet trying to keep up with Josh as they boarded the bus, choosing to ignore the confused and intrigued glances the crew gave them as they headed straight to the biggest bed and locked the door behind them.


End file.
